mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сбор урожая/Галерея
1 = Проблема Эпплджек ---- Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|"Ну надо же. Здесь для меня много работы. Я никогда не видела так много яблок в одном месте." Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Кто лучший старший брат? Applejack ouch S01E04.png|Осторожно. Он хрупок. Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png|Большой Маки не любит когда его трогают. Applejack and Big Mac looking out at apple crop S1E04.png| Big McIntosh S1E04.png| Applejack -are you saying- S01E04.png|"Ты что, хочешь сказать, что я мало работаю копытами?" Applejack -my mouth is making promises- S01E04.png|Эпплджек и не думает что для сомнений брата есть основания. Big McIntosh -eeyup- S1E04.png|"Да." Applejack Why of all the S1E04.png| Applejack takes the challenge S1E4.png|Уверенная и смелая Эпплджек. Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|"Но к сожалению, ты всего лишь пони. В моём сознании, одна пони и тонны яблок не очень сочетаются." Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png|"Не умничай. Я же сказала, что справлюсь с этим урожаем. Вот увидишь, я докажу тебе это. " Applejack serious S01E04.png|Что ты хочешь сказать? Applejack is determined S1E04.png|"Я сорву с этих деревьев каждое яблоко и соберу весь урожай сама." Applejack beholding bumper crop of apples S1E04.png| Sad Applejack S1E4.png|Сделай глубокий вдох, Эпплджек. Applejack worried S1E04.png|Эпплджек приняла решение слишком рано. |-| 2 = Паника в Понивилле ---- Applejack -I better get kickin'- S1E04.png Applejack apples S1E04.png|Эпплджек смотрит на яблоко. Apple on a tree S01E04.png|Совершенно прекрасное яблоко. Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png|Земля начинает сильно трястись. Applejack hears a stampede S1E04.png Rainbow Dash in the air S1E04.png Rainbow Dash squinting into the distance S1E04.png Approaching stampede S1E04.png Rainbow Dash -Stampede!- S1E04.png|"Бежим!" Stampeding cows S1E04.png|Паническое бегство коров. Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png Berryshine close window S1E04.png|Берришайн закрывает свое окно. Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png|Пони ищут защиты. Pinkie Pie -this makes my voice sound silly- S1E04.png|"Мой голос звучит странно." Twilight telling Pinkie to run S1E04.png Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Беги, Лемон Хартс, беги! Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png Rarity --whatever shall we do--- S1E04.png Rainbow Dash pointing off-screen S1E04.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png|Эпплджек и Вайнона в коровьем стаде. Mayor Cheer S1E4.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png|У Эпплджек тут нет веснушек. Winona running alongside cows S1E04.png Applejack and Winona herding overhead S1E04.png Rarity can't watch S1E04.png Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|"Это самое лучшее родео-шоу в моей жизни." Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|Ом хрум хрум. Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png|"Пинки, Пинки, Пинки." The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Applejack and the cows S01E04.png|Слушайте меня, девочки. Winona on the cows' left side S1E04.png Winona riding a cow S1E04.png|Вайнона на корове. Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png|Эпплджек на корове. Applejack lassoes a cow S1E04.png Applejack tugs on lasso S1E04.png Cow stampede changes direction S1E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|"Вперед, Эпплджек!" Applejack skidding to a halt S1E04.png Applejack -hoo-wee!- S1E04.png Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|Эпплджек и Вайнона с коровами. Daisy Jo talking to Applejack S1E04.png|Корова просит прощения за проблему, которая получилась из-за них. Cows spooked by the thought of snakes S1E04.png Applejack -I completely understand- S1E04.png|"Конечно, я всё понимаю." Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E4.png|"Просто, в следующий раз, постарайтесь не разрушить Понивилль." Daisy Jo saying bye to Applejack S1E04.png Winona barking to Daisy Jo S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Эпплджек спасла положение. Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png|Эпплджек и Вайнона. Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png|Мэр в восторге от храбрости Эпплджек при спасении города. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|"Ура!" Mayor Mare -must do something to thank Applejack- S1E04.png Pinkie Pie gets an idea S1E04.png |-| 3 = Праздничный День Эпплджек ---- Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Так они говорят вечеринку для неё. Twilight -we all ready-- S1E04.png Rarity using her magic S1E04.png Rarity levitating Applejack banner S1E04.png Twilight -is Applejack all set-- S1E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Эпплджек пока не видно The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Пора начинать Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Время для длинной речи Twilight tries to give a speech S1E04.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|Радуга прерывает речь Искорки Twilight annoyed by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|Искорке это совсем не нравится Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|Ву ху ду! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|''Именно так!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|"На этой неделе я впервые буду участвовать в кулинарном состязании." Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"И как это связано с Эпплджек?" Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png|... Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png|"О! Эпплджек прекрасно готовит и она мне поможет. Эпплджек всё делает лучше всех." Pinkie Pie explaining how Applejack is going to help her S1E04.png|Оох, я хочу сказать пару слов. Twilight pushes Pinkie off the podium S1E04.png Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png|"Это здорово, а сейчас я бы хотела высказаться, но чтобы меня не переби..." "Искорка?" "Что?" Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png|У Флаттершай есть несколько добрых слов. Twilight annoyed face close-up S1E04.png Twilight -anyone else-- S1E04.png|"Ну, кто ещё?" Any more interruptions S1E04.png| Twilight 'as I was trying to say' S01E04.png|"Что же, я пыталась сказать..." Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png|Мэр тоже хочет сказать несколько слов. Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Неважно!'' Mayor Mare addressing the crowd S1E04.png Applejack's trophy S1E04.png Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png|Мэр с наградой для Эпплджек спасения города. Open curtains reveal nothing S1E04.png Spike cheering for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png|Спайк краснеет. Mayor Stand 2 S1E4.png Ponies and Spike hear Applejack's voice S1E04.png Applejack makes her way through the crowd S1E04.png Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png|Кто глупый пони? Applejack is dizzy S1E4.png|Ты глупый пони! Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png|"Она... Ох, ох... Она такая яркая и блестящая, хе-хе." Applejack reflection 1 S1E4.png|Глупая Эпплджек. Applejack reflection 2 S1E4.png|Этот глаз огромен?... Applejack reflection 3 S1E4.png|... Этот глаз огромен! Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|"У-у, у-у!" Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 1 S1E4.png|Пинки присоединилась ко мне. Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 2 S1E4.png|Ха, это весело. Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Пинки Пай присоединяется к Эпплджек. Applejack yawns at award ceremony S1E04.png|Эп-пл-джек! Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png|Эпплджек отправлятся я в царство сна Applejack snaps awake S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|Я пойду Ponies and Spike see Applejack leave S1E04.png Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png Twilight -is it just me- S1E04.png Rainbow Dash -tired-- S1E04.png Fluttershy -dizzy-- S1E04.png Rarity -dirty-- S1E04.png Rarity -did you see her mane-- S1E04.png Pinkie Pie -she seemed fine to me- S1E04.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E4.png Twilight Sparkle -hmm- S1E04.png |-| 4 = Проблемы, вызванные Эпплджек ---- Applejack bucking a tree S1E04.png Apples falling from tree S1E04.png Applejack dozing off S1E04.png|Сонджек Applejack shaking herself awake S1E04.png Applejack misses the tree S1E04.png Applejack knocks an apple bucket over S1E04.png Applejack dozing off while walking S1E04.png|Может, лёгкий сон ей поможет. Twilight calls Applejack's name S1E04.png Applejack snoring while standing S1E04.png Twilight about to teleport S1E04.png Twilight teleports in front of Applejack S1E04.png Applejack wakes up S1E04.png Applejack -howdy, Twilight- S1E04.png Twilight -apple-what season-- S1E04.png| Applejack -harvestin' time- S1E04.png| Applejack refusing help S1E4.png|Я же сказала, что мне не нужна помощь. Twilight asks about Applejack's relatives S1E04.png Applejack -just here for the Apple family reunion- S1E04.png Applejack -I'm on my own- S1E04.png Applejack talking to Twilight S1E4.png Twilight standing in Applejack's way S1E04.png Applejack asking Twilight to step aside S1E04.png|Ты не могла бы отойти, Искорка? Twilight and AJ -I just did- S1E04.png| Twilight in Applejack's blurry vision S1E04.png Applejack -don't any of you three worry none- S1E04.png Applejack misses another tree S1E04.png Applejack surprised by Twilight S1E04.png Twilight -do you want some help-- S1E04.png Applejack -no way, no how!- S1E04.png Twilight -no way you can do it all- S1E04.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Ты сомневаешься во мне, Искорка? Twilight and Applejack -um, no-- S1E04.png Applejack snaps at Twilight S1E04.png Twilight worried about Applejack S1E04.png Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|Как здорово ты балансируешь, Радуга Дэш. Rainbow Dash -there you are- S1E04.png Applejack finally shows up for appointment with Rainbow Dash S1E04.png|Зевок... Rainbow points toward catapult S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's --contraption-- S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's standing spot S1E04.png Applejack's landing spot S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's flight path S1E04.png| Rainbow Dash's complicated flight path S1E04.png Applejack is sad and tired S1E4.png|"А разве это не опасно?" Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|"Не для пони, которая умеет летать." Applejack -all righty then- S1E04.png| Applejack on the top of the platform S1E04.png|Ждет сигнала. Applejack's blurry platform view S1E04.png Rainbow Dash -Ready-- S01E04.png|Ждет что сделает Эпплджек. Applejack first miss S01E04.png|Эпплджек, блин, ауууууу-уууууч! Rainbow looking at flat Applejack S1E04.png Rainbow Dash -ON the other end- S01E04.png|"Ты должна прыгнуть на эту доску." Applejack pulling her face off the ground S1E04.png Applejack with lazy eyes S1E4.png Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|Дерпджек. Applejack -Got it!- S1E04.png Applejack take two S1E04.png|Дубль два... Applejack take three S1E04.png|Дубль три... Applejack take four S1E04.png|...Дубль четыре. Rainbow Dash -what the hay is goin' on-- S01E04.png|Я слышу тебя, Радуга. Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Дерпи кажется очевидным, что она давно не спала Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|У меня есть идея Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|''Та да!!'' Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png|Я не удивлена, Эпплджек! Applejack -one more try- S1E04.png| Rainbow Dash thuds on the ground S1E04.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|Что это, Дэш? Новый трюк? Applejack sleepy S01E04.png|Зрительная цель. Applejack -Here I go!- S01E04.png|Да, теперь получиться! Applejack weeee S01E04.png|Виииииииии! Rainbow Dash -Wait!- S01E04.png|Эпплджек, нет! Rainbow launched into the air S1E04.png Rainbow rocketing through the sky S1E04.png Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|Ты очень добра, Радуга. Twilight Studying S1E4.png|Чтение - её любимое занятие. Twilight surprised by crash noise S1E04.png Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Эпплджек устроила Радужную Аварию. Twilight -Applejack- S01E04.png|"Эпплджек?" Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png|"Да." Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png|Теперь я умерла. Twilight narrowing her eyes S01E04.png|Эта пони зашла слишком далеко! |-| 5 = Плохая выпечка ---- Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Я думаю что это дерево повредило мне мозг Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png|Ты должна отдохнуть, ЭД Twilight -Applejack, can we talk-- S1E04.png Applejack's ears ringing S1E04.png Twilight's mouth close-up S1E04.png Applejack can't hear Twilight well S1E04.png Applejack -twenty stalks-- S1E04.png Twilight -I need to talk to you- S1E04.png Twilight yelling -I need to talk to you!- S1E04.png Applejack -what you wanna talk about-- S1E04.png Applejack -quite neighborly of her- S1E04.png Twilight -she crashed onto my balcony- S1E04.png Applejack sleepy and ashamed S1E04.png Applejack's head hangs low S1E04.png Twilight -you're working too hard- S1E04.png Twilight Sparkle --I don't even like seaweed-- S1E04.png Twilight yelling -you need help!- S1E04.png Applejack stubborn S01E04.png|Прислушайся к голову разума Applejack bonking her head S1E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png|Будь осторожна в следующий раз, ЭД Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|Кто, кто здесь? Applederp S1E4.png Twilight even more worried S1E04.png Sugarcube Corner exterior S1E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|Пирожки. Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png|Пинки Пай. Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png|Пинки улыбается. Applejack shacking S01E04.png Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png|Мистер Пирожок с неуверенным выражением на лице. Applejack tired S01E04.png|Вы можете рассчитывать на меня. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|Ободряющая улыбка. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|Ну, вы двое повеселитесь. Apple...wut S01E04.png|У тебя мягкие щеки. Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png|Пошли, Эпплджек. Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Выпечка из книги. Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|Лёгкий сон. Baking with Applejack S01E04.png|Я не сплю! Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.png|"ШОКОЛАДНУЮ СТРУЖКУ." Confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack looks at bag of potato chips S1E04.png Potato chips pouring into bowl S1E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png Applejack -perfect!- S1E04.png Applejack looks at bottled soda S1E04.png Soda pouring into baking bowl S1E04.png Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack pouring lemon juice S1E04.png Applejack waiting for more instructions S1E04.png Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|"Не-е, червяки." Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png|Звучит интересно. Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Выкапывает червей. Applejack dropping worms in the bowl S1E04.png Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|Это выглядит ... Baked bads mix S01E04.png|Не очень вкусно... Freshly baked muffins S1E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|Бесплатные пробники, пони! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Хэй, Дерпи! Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Дерпи уже сказала "Маффины?" drooling victims2 S01E04.png|...собираются сделать своими жертвами!!! Applejack tiired S01E04.png|Я бы не стал это есть если-бы был пони Sweetie Drops grabs a -baked bad- S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin S1E4.png Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png Nurse Redheart 1st appearance S1E4.png|Медсестра Редхарт. Twilight -We came as soon as we heard.- S01E04.png|Взволнованная Искорка и Спайк. Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png|Медсестра помогает пони Daisy Sick S01E04.png|Эти пони выглядят действительно больными Sick ponies S1E4.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png Spike holds muffin with worm in it S1E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|ФАКТ: В реальности лошадей не может рвать. Плохая еда может быть для них смертельна. Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|Пони, с другой стороны, может. Она будет в порядке. Twilight sorry for Pinkie Pie S1E04.png Twilight angry at Applejack S1E04.png Spike offering Twilight a baked bad S1E04.png |-| 6 = Подсчет кроликов ---- Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png|Эпплджек пытается ударить дерево. Applejack hit with an apple S1E04.png Applejack backing into a barrel S1E04.png Applejack upside down S01E04.png|Кто глупый пони? Erica Pitt animation segment S1E4.png Applejack huh S01E04.png|В повозке для яблок неуютно. Twilight -not to upset your apple cart- S1E04.png Applejack flailing her front legs S1E04.png|Эпплджек, почему-бы тебе не использовать свои копыта с пользой? Twilight Sparkle facehoof S1E4.png|*Копытолицо* Twilight Sparkle concerned for Applejack S01E04.png|Это ты, это ты, Эпплджек! Applejack trying to buck apples S1E04.png Twilight -I think you're beating a dead- S1E04.png Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png|Так вот почему яблоки не падают Applejack -I knew that- S1E04.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png|Ты действуешь мне на нервы, Искорка. Applejack -no, no, NO!- S1E04.png Applejack -how many times do I gotta say it-- S1E04.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Эта пони... Twilight Sparkle mule S01E04.png|...Я только что слышала мула? Twilight standing next to a mule S1E04.png Bunnies hopping around S1E04.png|Кролики. Applejack helping Fluttershy S1E04.png Applejack -why are we doing this-- S1E04.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack off-screen S1E4.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to Applejack S1E04.png|Смотри, Эпплджек, милые кролики. Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png|Ты очень устала, Эпплджек. Applejack upset S01E04.png|Сначала Искорка, теперь Флаттершай, что пони надо сделать для спокойно жизни? Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|"Мне не нужны твои указания или лекции." Winona barking happily S1E04.png Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png|Привет, друзья. Applejack stamping a hoof S1E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png|Это не способ разговора с кроликами! Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png|Ты собираешься напугать их ... Applejack sees bunnies running away S1E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png|Бежит, хоть и устала. Applejack chasing after two bunnies S1E04.png|Это не правильный путь, Эпплджек! Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png|Вайнона. Winona in a bush S1E04.png|*лай* Fluttershy -Applejack, Winona, stop!- S1E04.png|"Эпплджек, Вайнона, стойте!" Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|Слушайте сюда, девочки! Winona chases the rabbits S1E04.png Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png|Давай, Вайнона! Bunnies huddled together S1E04.png|Грустные кролики. Scared bunnies S1E04.png|Ой, бедные маленькие крольчатки! Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Lemon Hearts and Diamond Mint running S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Stampede of bunnies S1E04.png Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png Lily faced with the stampede S1E04.png Lily Surprised S01E04.png|ОМГ кролики!!! Lily Fainting S01E04.png|Пони так страшно... Lily fainted S01E04.png|Я не думаю, что они так уж опасны для всех, Лили Twilight Sparkle trotting S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle finds fainted ponies S01E04.png Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png|Я думал, она была единственной, кого волновали кролики Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|Ох, Дэйзи , что с твоим лицом? Twilight Sparkle looks around S01E04.png Ponyville deserted S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle -I don't get it- S01E04.png Lily Garden S01E04.png|Наши сады! Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|Наши цветы! Daisy On Back S01E04.png|Там...там... Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Они! Bunnies overrun Ponyville S1E04.png Bunny take over S1E04.png|Кролики овладели Понивиллем Twilight -enough is enough- S01E04.png|Довольно! |-| 7 = Эпплджек принимает помощь своих друзей ---- Applejack almost done S01E04.png|Усталая Эпплджек ударяет дерево. Twilight tells it like it is S1E04.png Applejack about to collapse S1E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png|Она так устала. Sweet Apple Acres trees free of apples S1E04.png Applejack -how do ya like them apples-- S1E04.png Big Mac -how do YOU like THEM apples-- S1E04.png Still more apples left to buck S1E04.png Applejack surprised S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png|Я плохо себя чувствую! Applejack no way! S01E04.png|Что это, повторяю я опять. Applejack about to... S01E04.png|Ни в коем случае! SuperDerpyApplejack2 S01E04.png|Я думаю, я собираюсь ... Applejack gone S01E04.png|...Упасть! Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|Привет? Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|Эпплджек,наконец, достигла своего предела. Applejack sad S01E04.png|Наконец уступила. Applejack gives up S1E04.png Twilight surprised by Applejack's answer S1E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|Пожалуйста,Искорка. Twilight relieved S1E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png|Пинки и Радуга помогают. Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png|Взгляд Флаттершай должен сломать дерево. Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Рарити идет с корзинками яблок. Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png|Использовать магию... Twilight using magic on apples S1E4.png|...самый просто способ уборки яблок. Floating apples falling into buckets S1E04.png Applejack again S01E04.png|Питьё для всех! Rainbow and Pinkie take a break S1E04.png Fluttershy taking a break S1E04.png Twilight takes a break S1E04.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png|Я хочу поблагодарить вас всех ... Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png|...За помощь мне и за то что вы такие замечательные друзья. Twilight teasing -a bit-- S1E04.png Applejack apologizing S01E04.png Applejack -But the real award is- S1E04.png|"Я знаю, город оказал мне честь, наградив меня, но моя самая большая награда - иметь таких друзей, как вы." 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png|Радуга Дэш рада, что Эпплджек наконец приняла помощь. Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png|''Я принес прекрасные угощения!'' Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|"Фу, Спайк!" Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png|Фу, Спайк! Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png|''Спайк, если ты хочешь завоевать уважение пони, которые не любят грязь, то не надо есть еду из мусорного бака!'' Clossing S1E4.png|Конец другого великого дня. en:Applebuck Season/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона